Lucema
Located within the Tenebrisque realm, Lucema is mostly comprised of land, with a body of water encompassing the equator. The equator of the planet is known for being especially hot, mostly due to the trio of stars in which it orbits. Gurran, the stern god who created the planet, controls the planet's atmosphere as a reflection of his own nature, resulting in a harsh atmosphere comprised of harsh winds and rapid thunderstorms. The inhabitants of the planet revere him as a guardian of the planet who supplies water to the planet's vast landscape. As such, he is worshiped by the inhabitants and is offered sacrifices as well as ritualistic prayers in exchange for good will and to spare the Paolans from becoming casualties of the severe storms. Climate There are harsh, strong winds moving from the equator, as well along it (winds move opposite the sun, so at noon, the winds would shift from east to west). Severe thunderstorms move up irrigating the vast plains and mountains. Some of the calmest winds are on the sides of the mountains opposite the equator, otherwise the windows are quite strong and consistent. As a result the vegetation is low lying with forests around 3-5 meters tall, save for the areas of low wind, where tress grow tall (but they are not seen elsewhere, and vastly different from region to region). The 3 suns and warm winds create higher temperatures and more northern temperate zones, with the poles pushed back quite far. The ocean is filled with caves near the coast, from buffetting storms, whilst the primary sea life is located deep down, below the storm line (~30 meters) with much of the plant life developing long lines of leaves that float nearer the surface for better photosynthesis, but so they can snap off without damaging the plant in the event of a sever storm. This creates great seas of underwater forests, which can be picked up and swathe the land in leaves during stormy seasons, creating vast patches of ferile land. History A fairly new planet lasting only a couple thousand years, Lucema is the domain of Gurran, who crafted the planet from the soul of his Shrine, which formed the landscape and gave shape to the inhabitants of the planet, the Paolans, short, reptilian beings capable of enduring the temperatures and climate of their new home. The first twelve Paolans were known as the Prophets, who sought to expand the world under the command of Gurran. Dispute soon broke out over where they would form their colony to ensure a continued survival. These Paolans separated into two groups, one group of nine taking shelter in small caves by the water, and the remaining three fanatically devoting themselves to the Will of Gurran, venturing to the highest mountains to be closer to their god. They were declared Zal-Rok, 'Zealots', by their cave-dwelling companions for their violent dispersement from the rest of the Prophets. The cave-dwellers would set up caves as their homes, eventually forging the tools necessary to dwell further. With tools in hand, these Paolans set up underground colonies and brought ensured life to their species. The Zal-Rok Prophets flourished in smaller but stable numbers. Through their endurance against the weather and dedication to Gurran, these Prophets established a mountainous Zealot colony that revered Gurran and despised their underground partners who they deemed unfit to be heard by the gods. They found the underground to be fit for them, as they were away from the eyes of Gurran. The Arrival of New Life Over the years, a new species was granted passage to Lucema, the Creddle of Yurna. With them, they brought cattle and livestock, offerings of peace. Although the harsh climate proved to be difficult for the Creedle to deal with, they would eventually stumble upon the mountainous Zal-Rok clan, and their offerings were taken along with their lives. With the arrival of news of new gods, they claimed that Gurran was the true god, taking the newly arrived Creedle as slaves. be continued later